1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game devices and more particularly pertains to a new multi-game table top system for providing a table top which converts into a multi-game recreational area allowing multiple people to utilize said table top for recreational purposes such as golf, soccer, or hockey, and thereafter reverting to the table top's original purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, game devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requireiments.
Known prior art game devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,327,917; 5,131,658; U.S. Design Pat. No. 347,661; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,597; 4,807,412; 5,011,154; 4,241,924; 4,696,476; 5,221,084; 1,875,198; 1,899,546; 3,224,777; 3,871,650; 4,095,793; 4,123,058; 5,074,556; 5,110,127; 5,405,141; 5,423,537; and 5,431,397.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multi-game table top system. The inventive device includes a reticulated table top, a golf transparent board, a soccer transparent board, and a hockey transparent board where said boards are removably securable to the upper surface of the reticulated table top by a plurality of securing magnets around the edges.